


Until We Meet Again

by EvilMuffins



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bittersweet, Drabble, F/M, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akane trains alongside her robot friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lirillith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirillith/gifts).



_“Beep-beep!”_

“What is it, little guy?” Akane asked the robot peeping at her feet, before scooping him up. “Do ya wanna train some more?”

The tiny Nidai caricature beeped again in agreement.

Akane set him down, allowing him to start up a set of odd little jumping-jacks, while Akane did a better job at it beside him.

Up-and-down, up-and-down, Akane didn’t keep count these days, instead working out until she collapsed.

“I have to keep up with my training,” she told the robot, before gazing up at the sky, “In case I can ever spar with the real you again!”


End file.
